


Gorilla's Day Off

by Perhapsormaybe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day Off, Gen, Goofy thing, i like how it turned out, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhapsormaybe/pseuds/Perhapsormaybe
Summary: For once the Gorilla gets a day off - and he knows exactly where to head! Except a time traveler decides she needs his help...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Gorilla's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was my White Elephant for the Miraculous Ladybug Guild Writers December event. My prompt was "Gorilla gets a day off". I have used the name Grigori Bobrov for him before and I refuse to let that name go until canon gives me an official real name for him. I have seen Alix's superhero name both as Bunnyx or as Bunnix. I like Bunnyx better so that's what I used.

Grigori Bobrov tapped his foot impatiently outside Gabriel Agreste's door. He wouldn't dare to do it in front of the man, but right now with no witnesses a little impertinence could be allowed. He rapped at the door and waited to be granted entrance. It was rare for him to be summoned directly to Gabriel's office, but here he was.

“Ah. You're here,” Nathalie was the one who had opened the door but it was Gabriel who was speaking. “It has come to my attention that you haven't used up any of your vacation days.”

Grigori said nothing. He rarely ever did.

“Nathalie is concerned,” Gabriel's eyes shifted away the way they so often did when he lied. It was so subtle that Grigori wondered if he was the only one who noticed it. Gabriel often did this, indicating to Grigori that he was a shifty man who couldn't be trusted. He realized he'd been zoning out and tuned himself in to the next words out of Gabriel's mouth, hoping the preceding ones hadn't been too important. “At any rate, at least take the rest of today off.”

Grigori fumbled for his cell phone to check Adrien's schedule. 

“I already told you,” Gabriel snapped, “Adrien's schedule is clear today. He has nothing to do except practice piano later this afternoon. And,” now his attention was on Nathalie, “He will be closely monitored to make certain he is not sneaking out instead of playing.”

Grigori shrugged, accepting his fate. In truth if he hurried he could make it to the new toy release down town. Ideally he would have been in line hours ago. He was probably too late for the door prizes, but if he could snatch one of the last statuettes of Chat Noir and Ladybug he would call it a good day. He was also hoping to add Carapace to his collection – he had a few Rena Rouges already. 

“Well, what are you just standing there for?” Gabriel once again snapped Grigori from his thoughts. “Go do whatever it is you want for today. I expect you back by tomorrow morning.”

Grigori nodded and set off, wondering if current traffic would make it better to drive or go on foot. It wasn't a long walk and for December the weather wasn't too bad. He wouldn't need more than a thin jacket and a scarf. After checking his phone and determining that walking would only take about twenty minutes longer he went to his room and got his jacket, scarf and decided to grab his mittens at the last minute. It could always end up colder than he was expecting, after all.

Now fully dressed he set off from the Agreste mansion, but nearly tripped as he stepped out of the gate. 

“Not now, I -oh! Just who I wanted to see!” The young woman he'd nearly fallen over was clearly a superhero. But he wasn't familiar with her. She dressed in a similar manner to Ladybug and Chat Noir, but instead of a bug or cat theme she seemed to have a bunny thing going on. She cocked her head to the side and one of the rabbit ears on her head drooped down. 

Grigori blinked at her.

“No time to explain – well, guess that's not technically true. I have all the time, but you don't. C'mon, into the portal.” She pulled a stop watch out of her pocket and clicked it. A portal opened up in front of Grigori. He was about to ask what it was and why he should trust her when she pushed him through. She was surprisingly strong for someone so small.

“Bunnyx, by the way. You'll know me later, probably. Except you know me now. So maybe that's changed? Time travel gets a little tricky, sorry. I'm used to it and I can handle it but it's harder to explain to someone.”

His only response was to pull out his wallet and show her the Dr Who emblem on the side.

“Ah. Well, yes, they get pretty close to explaining it, I suppose.” They had come to a room filled with multiple other portals. He instinctively closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. “Ah, you know it's best not to see the other paths. Knew I picked right! Okay, so then...ah, this one!”

He felt himself pushed again and stumbled forward, landing on his knees. He finally opened his eyes and pushed himself up, glancing around to see where or when Bunnyx had taken him. It was still Paris. 

“That's who you went to grab?” Came an incredulous but familiar sounding voice. Chat Noir dropped down from a nearby lamppost. 

“Just trust me,” Bunnyx insisted, grabbing Grigori by the sleeve and rushing him along after her. They came to a car parked in the middle of the street. It was parked on top of Ladybug – she didn't seem too put out considering her current situation. She mostly just seemed angry. “So, rundown – current villain of the week calls themselves Power Taker – stupid name, I know, but don't worry about that right now. Anyway, whatever they touch we can't touch without draining our powers. He touched the car, now Ladybug's strength doesn't work. She's already got her Lucky Charm, though. If we touch the car our powers stop working, and according to Ladybug if Chat Noir tries Cataclysm it's just going to drain that ability. All of us together aren't strong enough to lift the car without our powers.”

Well. That explained it, Grigori figured. Called out to help super heroes and it was just to move a car. This was like college all over again, when his friends only called him to help them move things. He rubbed his hands together, grabbed the bumper and started lifting the edge of the car. Ladybug scooted out from under it and Chat Noir appeared at her side almost immediately. 

“Are you okay, my lady?”

“I'll be better when we beat this creep. Thank you, Gorill-...uh. Um.”

Figures even Ladybug called him by the Gorilla nickname. Grigori smiled, holding back a laugh. Her face was almost as red as her suit, just because she didn't know his name. He didn't mind the Gorilla nickname. And he was too busy chuckling to give her his real name.

“Grigori, his name's Grigori. Thank you,” Chat Noir explained. Grigori grunted at him, studying him. Chat Noir was taller now, and it was even more obvious to him than previously. How anyone didn't realize Adrien was Chat Noir was beyond Grigori's comprehension. He just patted Adri-Chat Noir on the shoulder and followed Bunnyx back through her time burrow. 

“Thanks for your help!” Ladybug repeated. Grigori waved at her in acknowledgment before the burrow closed behind him. He once again found himself back on the streets of Paris in his own time, but now he seemed to be right outside of Cour de Récré, one of the biggest toy stores in the city. He frowned at Bunnyx, realizing since there was no line he must have missed out on the new sale. She shook her head at him.

“I checked and pulling these strings won't cause any problems. Check your phone.” He did as she asked. It was the morning. Early morning, three hours before Gabriel gave him the day off. He tried not to worry about that part, but since he knew Adrien was safe it was easier to let go of. He was lined up before anyone else. He grunted at her in a way he hoped appropriately conveyed his thanks. When his emotions got the better of him he often found it hard to speak. 

She must have understood because she saluted him and said “You're welcome” before taking off in another time burrow. 

Grigori stood there playing games on his phone as others started filing into place behind him. He turned his head when he caught sight of blond hair in the corner of his eye. Sure enough the person behind him was Adrien – in a very bad disguise. A trench coat, sunglasses and a red beret that Adrien had stuffed most of his hair into. But it seemed to be fooling most of the public, even if it wasn't working on Grigori. 

“You here for Ladybug or for Chat Noir?” Totally Not Adrien asked him. In response, Grigori held up two fingers. 

Totally Not Adrien nodded. “Yeah, me too. ...can you tell it's... uh...” he trailed off. Grigori nodded. “Thought so. You knew it was me the whole time, huh? Do you think anyone else can tell?” Grigori shook his head no, and Adrien let out a sigh of relief. “Wanna spend the day hanging out? I mean, after this, but before piano? We could watch...” Adrien studied him for a moment. “The Princess Bride.”

Grigori gave him a bright smile. It was one of his favorites. It always surprised him how perceptive Adrien could be about others, given how self-involved his father was. Grigori gave him a thumbs up. 

“Great. You know... this is really embarrassing, but I don't think I've ever learned your real name...”


End file.
